


Blooming Villain

by MadKingEdgar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Big Fight Scene in Chapter 3, F/M, Minor Akira/Makoto, Other, Some of it takes place before P5, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingEdgar/pseuds/MadKingEdgar
Summary: The summarised story of how Goro Akechi, a high school student and neglected orphan, became the person he was at the end of Persona 5. Along the way we learn of how he views the Phantom Thieves and his mission for revenge, all leading to the climactic battle near the end of the game.





	1. Blooming Villain

The young man sat at the train station, face unmoving and uncaring. Another casual day of high school had just occurred, another day of classes being too easy and another day of people ignoring him. But that wasn’t what got this high school student in such a mood.

 

A corrupt businessman was taking money from his employees and investing it into the rival company. Because of this despicable, greedy man, a family was forced out onto the streets, homeless and bankrupt. Because of this loathsome piece of trash, a young girl died because her family couldn’t afford the medical treatment she needed. 

 

Surely that made what happened justified. Surely when he began choking on thin air and started bleeding from the eyes, his killer was the deliverer of justice. Surely this was an act of justice, and not a move to eliminate this businessman from the competition to ensure Okumura Foods was the leading chain in the stock market.

 

The young man put his face in his hand and suppressed a smile with it. He was a hero. Heroes did the right thing. Whispers pulled the young man out of his thought. His eyes narrowed, offended by the very existence of the whispers, as if they knew, as if they were calling him a fraud, a coward, a weakling at this very moment. 

 

“Is that?” One girl began, almost clutching her friend in excitement.

 

“That guy… Akechi-Kun, I think.” The first girls friend covered her mouth in suprise. “He’s practically famous! He’s helped the police on all kinds of cases, and he’s only like 15!”

 

“That’s so awesome!” The girls, finding it hard to keep down their voices, walked onto their train.

 

That’s right. He was a hero. A saviour. The young man smiled even wider than before. He was a hero.

* * *

 

The young man sat in the office of an aspiring politician, frown on his face. Having to take the train all the way to the diet building and having to wait fifteen minutes for this meeting was annoying as all hell, but that wasn’t what got this high school student in that sort of mood.

 

A police officer, intent on exposing Okumura Foods as the vile, inhuman place it was, seemingly went crazy and burned down his office, killing himself and destroying any scrap of evidence he had on the case he was working on.

 

Maybe this wasn’t right. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this. He’d met his father, he had him right in front of him. He wasn’t willing to stoop to such lows, he wasn’t willing to protect the bad guys anymore. Ten people dead, five cases solved, that was enough. No one needed to die, especially not someone who was innocent.

 

Someone who was innocent. Like his mother. The girl desperately in love, who put her faith in an aspiring politician, who was thrown away by the same one she trusted. Pregnant, poor, shamed by the act of bearing a bastard.

 

She was innocent. That didn’t stop Masayoshi Shido from driving her to suicide. Thrown from relative to relative, not wanted by anyone, abandoned by his parents, gifted by the gods to do good. That boy was innocent.

 

He clenched his fists in anger as the balding man ranted on about delivering justice. Our protagonist grinds his teeth together, filled with hatred and despair. After all this man in front of him has done, he is far beyond saving, beyond innocent.

 

That boy was no longer innocent. That boy is no longer a protagonist.

* * *

The apartment was silent. It reflected his heart. No beat, just silence.

It was a mother this time, her daughter was there when it happened. He clenched his fist, a grimace appearing on his face. Eyes shut in despair, he let out a chuckle.

 

She watched her mother fall into traffic. She cried out as the car hit her mothers limp frame and as the blood splattered onto the pavement. No longer would Wakaba Ishiki’s research be safe, no longer would it belong to the world.

 

Now it would belong to the very man who ruined her life. The young man, in his laughing fit, found solace in the fact that Wakaba’s daughter would have justice, and that she herself would be avenged.

* * *

Akechi found himself hating the colour grey more and more every time he looked into Akira’s eyes. Akira’s gaze, filled with determination, filled with a want for justice.

 

It was of course obvious through a quick background check that he was incredibly similar to the young man. Ruined by Shido. Falsely accused and sentenced to probation. The only different to the two was that one was a hero of justice, and the other was criminal trash living in the attic of a cafe.

 

He’d see this kid more and more as time went on, always his go-to source on the publics reaction to those “Phantom Thieves”. The connection this kid made, the way he could connect with so many people despite being as dull as a white sheet of paper… It almost made Akechi jealous, but even more it made him angry.

* * *

The colour of this costume disgusted Akechi. It mocked him, a killer dressed in the hero’s cape. It became clearer through cooperation with Kurusu that he was everything Akechi had wanted to be years ago.

 

He had the will to become a hero, worst of all he had the friends to drive him into actually becoming one. Where Akechi failed in finding proper judgement, Kurusu sought the help of his companions. It was truly sickening. He even had the power to use multiple personas, a power Akechi thought was his alone.

 

There was no longer a sense of longing in Akechi’s heart, there was only hatred. Once he wanted to be accepted, surrounded. Now he only wanted to be alone.

* * *

The cafe’s warmth was as welcoming as enemy territory could be, especially in the cold of November.

 

The evening before the big heist, the make or break situation, Akechi found himself longing for one more cup of coffee, one more look at one was sworn to kill. 

 

Inside, the once calm atmosphere had become unsettling as the junior detective stepped toward the counter, where the grey eyed boy was, fingers of his left hand interlocked with that of the student council president’s. 

 

This hidden relationship was no secret to Akechi, the detective having spotted them on a date or two in the last month. Brown eyes met Grey, and Akechi stopped in his tracks.

 

“Oh… Akechi-san.” Akira’s released his grip on Makoto’s hand and his eyes darted away, maintaining an unfocused stare on the cup of coffee in his right hand.

 

“Apologies for the interruption.” Akechi smiled sheepishly, “Am I not welcome?” The question hung in the air for mere seconds before Akira stood.

 

“It’s fine. Would you like a drink?” Akira’s politeness was true, and while he probably was annoyed by the detectives appearance, he didn’t show it.

 

“Just a coffee, please.” Akechi moved closer to Makoto, the smile on his face never fading. Whether this smile was pure appreciation for spending time with friends or pure appreciation of the irony of the moment, Akechi might never know.

 

“Coming right up.” Akira got to work, beginning to masterfully craft a coffee just like Sojiro Sakura taught him. Akechi stood awkwardly, noticing a pair of crimson eyes to his side, sharply examining him. Akechi turned with yet another smile.

 

“May I?” He motioned to the only seat beside Makoto.

 

Makoto blushed for a minute, no doubt unwilling to let Akechi take Akira’s seat, but still unwilling to be rude to a guest of the cafe and an ally to the Phantom Thieves.

 

“S-sure thing.” She stammered, coming to her decision.

 

Akechi sat beside the brunette, waiting for his coffee in the dull and awkward silence.

 

At first, he really liked Makoto Niijima. Every time he passed her on the train station he felt that she was different. Upon actually talking with her, he began to realise that she was in fact, highly intelligent and he could hold a real conversation with her without relying on oversimplified terms. Of course he knew this was a pretentious way to think, but it was true for him. 

 

He noticed unused potential in her, a real spark that could lead to something great in the future, if she only stopped playing the good girl. This all changed, as it would, upon her interacting with Kurusu. She became braver, more fierce towards the world and of course towards him. That was one of the biggest pointers to her joining the Phantom Thieves.

 

“So, what brings you here, Akechi-kun?” Makoto asked out of politeness and maybe, just maybe interest in Akechi’s intention.

 

“I could ask you the same, Niijima-san.” He replied, a sly smile almost adorning his face. Her face soon became bright red with the accusations laid upon her before chuckled. “I’m merely joking. I just felt like a coffee. It’s hard to feel relaxed this soon before the big day.”

 

“The big day…” Makoto sighed, disheartened. “You had to remind me.”

 

Akechi frowned for the first time in a while.

 

“Having second thoughts?”

 

“No.” She looked down at her drink. “I know I have to do this. For us and for her.”

 

Before Akechi could reply, a cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him.

 

“One cup of Kurusu coffee.” Akira smiled proudly. “Our finest blend. That’ll be four million yen.”

 

Akechi smiled. He took a sip of his drink and the pleasant taste drowned out the unpleasant thoughts inside his mind. Perhaps that was why he visited so often.

 

“Put it on my tab.” Akechi said before taking another sip.

 

“Could I please have a refill?” Makoto’s voice came from beside him. Akira smiled fondly.

 

“Of course, Makoto-chan. Coming right up.” The fondness in Akira’s eyes made Akechi sick. 

 

How could someone like him know passion? How could someone like him find love where Akechi could not. How could Akira Kurusu be more wanted than the ace detective celebrity Goro Akechi?

 

“This is very good. Thank you.” Akechi spoke, exhaling in satisfaction afterwards.

 

“No problem.” Akira said, taking a seat beside Akechi. “Anything for a friend.”

* * *

Apart from Goro Akechi’s footsteps, the hallway was silent. He slowly made his way to the interrogation room, mind clear of any and all thoughts. He had a mission. Without this task done, he could never achieve his goal of revenge, but that wasn’t on his mind anymore. This was mostly personal.

 

He approached the disposable guard by the door. As far as Akechi knew, this man had a loving family, and was an excellent father to his kids. Something Goro never had. Usually it would deter him, but this time his mind was made up.

 

“May I ask that you accompany me?” Akechi said sweetly. “Going in unarmed to interrogate a murderer makes me uncomfortable.”

 

The guard nodded, and the two stepped inside. Akira was of course sitting there, hands in his lap, face unmoving. When he noticed Akechi he frowned, which wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting hope that he was there to save him, not despair at his very presence. 

 

The guard stepped to the side, his back still facing Akechi. His gun, standard issue, was holstered at his waist, and that was exactly what Akechi was looking for. Swiftly, he pulled the gun from the holster and attached his military-grade suppressor to it. The guard turned in surprise.

 

“What’re you-“ The man was cut off as Akechi raised the gun and fired at the mans chest with no mercy on his mind.

 

Akechi watched as the family man fell to the floor, a dark crimson spot appearing around the wound as blood spilled from it. He watched with eyes unblinking as he committed another murder.

 

“I owe you for all of this…” Akechi said, eyes not moving from the shaking body of the guard. “Thanks.”

 

Akechi turned his head to Akira, who didn’t move or react. He hid his shock well, apparently.

 

“That’s right. You and your little friends were vital to our plan. And now, it will be completed.”

 

Akira glanced down at the body, not an inch of fear visible.

 

“Your popularity was truly quite stunning. That just made using you all the more worthwhile.”

 

Akira eyes widened in anger as Akechi adjusted his rubber glove.

 

“Heh. Have you finally pieced it all together?” Akechi smiled as he turned his body towards his soon to be victim. He took several slow steps towards Akira with a sick grin on his face.

 

It was finally time for him to get his justice. No longer will there be two with the same power, no longer will he have an equal in the eyes of the gods, no longer will Akira fucking Kurusu have the connections he had, no longer will he be able to hold Makoto in his arms at night. It was over and after a long time on stage they had finally reached the finale. He pointed his pistol towards Akira, aimed right between his eyes.

 

“Case closed. This is how your ‘justice’ ends.”

 

Akechi pulled the trigger.


	2. A Short-Lived Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi has assassinated the leader of the Phantom Thieves and must now prepare for the final goal of his plan: destroying Masayoshi Shido.

****“We have breaking news!” The TV announcer spoke, eyes widened in shock as he read what was on the teleprompter in front of him. “The young being held in custody has committed suicide. The police have confirmed his death, however details have not been released. To repeat, the suspect has committed suicide while in custody.”

 

What was said after that didn’t matter and couldn’t be heard over the harrowing laughter of Goro Akechi, which quickly flooded his apartment. A sense of calm filled the young man, but the smile never left his face. A genuine smile, one full of hope, yet one full of wicked desire. No one stood in his way now, no one could stop him.

 

His plan went off without a hitch, of course. He had entered the building, encountered a nosy prosecutor that he quickly evaded, met with the disposable guard and was inside the interrogation room in under fifteen minutes. After that he had murdered the guard, said his words of boastful victory and had shot Joker in the head.

 

He’d like to think he’d always remember the satisfying splat of Kurusu’s head hitting the table, and the mesmerising pattern the blood had created. Eyes widened in horror only during death, it had seemed. It almost seemed fake, like it was a dream. Akechi was sure the leader of the Phantom Thieves would put up even a tiniest bit of struggle. 

 

The Shujin Academy student he once knew was gone. He had put up a front of a polite young man but inside was a kid raging for justice, not unlike Akechi. He had formed meaningful relationships with countless people and was a true force to be reckoned with. Days spent studying, fighting shadows and taking Makoto to the ferris wheel were all wasted now, all because he stood in Akechi’s way. Now there was no one.

 

There was of course the problem of the other Persona users. Akechi had never thought that the calm mannered and intelligent leader would willingly fall into his trap, letting the others flee. While he had hoped they were caught as well, the news of their leaders death would no doubt leave them all in despair. Without proper leadership their group would soon fall, and the Phantom Thieves would be no more.  
  
The only one who came to mind that could take Kurusu’s place was the younger sister of Sae Niijima. While she didn’t have as much of a leaders spirit, nor did she have the connections Kurusu did, she was the one who commanded more respect than him. It was a shame for their group that she would likely be too distraught over her leader and boyfriends sudden act of cowardice.

 

“But alas,” Akechi spoke to himself, “There’s no more glue to hold them together. I have won.”

 

Not yet, his mind reminded him, there was still a mission to complete. Eighteen long and painful years in the making, this was finally his time to fulfil his destiny. Now that the election was coming up, and with no one in his way… It was time.

 

“Congratulations, Masayoshi Shido” He spoke again to himself. “On winning the election. Enjoy your reign as Prime Minister…” He spat out a sick chuckle, “While it lasts!”

* * *

“I would never have imagined that their leader would commit suicide.” The cheerful host of another pathetic game show stated. “Akechi-kun, did you… anticipate this curious turn of events?”

 

Ever since the appearance of the Phantom Thieves, Akechi despised being in talk shows. Always the same stupid questions, only answered with incredible vagueness or a lead on to clue in the real Phantom Thieves watching the show. After Kurusu’s death, it had become worse. He, despite being a killer with the power to turn people against themselves, still needed to study. Still needed time to think.

 

“Oh, certainly not to this extent.” He lied. “But it is important to note that he was the mastermind behind the recent commotion. Getting captured must have wounded his pride irreparably. Such things happen often to insurgent leaders.”

 

If he was going to be on a damn talk show because of that damn Akira, he was going to take every chance insult the hell out of him.

 

“According to the police, the whereabouts of the other members are still currently unknown.” The female announcer beside the host spoke. “Considering they no longer the testimony from the leader, the investigation will be hard to-“

 

Akechi snapped himself out of his boredom induced daze to cut her off, trying to be as polite as possible without displaying his true attitude.

 

“May I butt in for a second?” He inquired, the hands on his lap twitching with the urge to ball into fists.

 

“Of course.” The cheery host responded, eager to hear Akechi’s words. Akechi brought his hand to rest under his chin.

 

“The Phantom Thieves may have laid low since then, but they must not be excused!” Akechi’s face contorted with determination, ready to put on a show. “I don’t care if they come after me! For the victims of their evil deeds, and for their families…” Akechi stood up to increase the dramatic effect. “I will capture the remaining Phantom Thieves, no matter what!”

 

Applause worked its way through the studio as Akechi sat down. He wasn’t necessarily lying about the last part, if the rest of his former allies made a move against him, he would be forced to bring them to a swift end.

 

“My apologies… I didn’t mean to get so worked up.” Akechi said, acting deflated.

 

After the audience poll, in which all of the audience agreed that he would capture them, the cheerful host turned to Akechi.

 

“Looks like you can’t back down now.” He teased, a smile on his face. 

 

“I will do the best I can.” Akechi said, smiling a fake smile of appreciation. “Oh, but I do have to study for my college entrance exams. I might not be able to promise that…” Akechi tuned the audiences laughter out as his heart raged with anger.

 

Not one of these people knew that he was an undesirable child. A child who once wanted people to rely on him, wanted to be needed and surrounded by love and care. He devoted himself to his studies and through his act of “heroism”, made his name as an ace detective of justice. And all thanks to the navigation app and persona given to him by the gods, he had managed to dispose of any who got in his way, including the notorious Phantom Thieves. Now his goal of destroying his father was the only thing left on his to-do list.

 

Akechi was cut out of his thoughts as the host spoke again.

 

“But still, wasn’t their leaders suicide a letdown for you, given how long it took to apprehend him? I think if it were me, I would have collapsed from the shock.”

 

“True.” Akechi said, contemplating his next words. “It did make me feel somewhat dizzy… Just a little though.”

 

Something about those words confused Goro. Why was he dizzy? Lack of sleep maybe?

 

“Perhaps my mind was worked up due to the major task I had undertaken.” He spoke, almost as if answering himself.

 

His thoughts were interrupted once again, this time due to a cell phone going off. The announcer looked to the crowd in anger.

 

“Hey, who is that!?” He said, almost comically, “If you don’t turn off your phone the Phantom Thieves might change your heart!”

 

Akechi’s heart had skipped a beat, and he wasn’t sure why. Confusion covered every fibre of his being as he pondered.

 

“A phone?…” He said aloud, forgetting he was on live television for a moment.

 

“See? Even Akechi’s face has stiffened up!” The announcer joked again. Akechi once again donned his charming celebrity persona. 

 

“Ah, sorry.” He spoke softly with a cheerful fake grin. “I’m not bothered, just remember to turn it off when you go to the movies!”

 

Something was off. Something important was picking at his very soul. What was he forgetting? What hadn’t he pieced together?

* * *

Good thing the train station wasn’t particularly busy, because Akechi was having a hard time hearing the person on the other end of his phone call. It wasn’t like he wanted to hear Shido’s voice, but it was important.

 

His cold and calculating voice was sparsely heard due to the noise in the background, but the message itself shocked Akechi. “It’s about the loyal customers of our Mental Shutdown business. How about you dispose of the ones you think suspicious?”

 

Akechi frowned. “Why so suddenly…? Did something happen?”

 

“Nothing in particular. But if something were to happen, it would already be too late.”

 

“I can understand why you might be nervous, but why not stay calm and hold off until after the election?”

 

“I’d like to out all of the trash before my inauguration as Prime Minister of this nation. For the sake of absolute victory, I need all roots of anxiety to be pulled as soon as possible.”

 

This was strange. Such a sudden turn in how he handles things. He should be more confident than ever, not worried about loss.

 

“Anxiety? You’ve never mentioned such things before now… Um, Shido-san?” An angry growl was all that came from the other side of the line. Akechi scowled, and he was sure Shido did too.

 

Finally a voice came from Shido’s end, filled with anger. “Do you understand what it means to cross me!?” Akechi found his hand tightening around his smartphone in frustration. “Just do as I ask… I’ll be counting on you.”

 

A few short beeps revealed to Akechi that the politician had hung up. This whole thing was all to sudden. What could’ve changed his mind so quickly, what could’ve caused such an odd change in cognition?

 

Cognition.

 

“Could it be?”

* * *

Goro stood in front of his dining room table, eyes closed in deep thought. He had to piece the days odd occurrences together. There was something going on.

 

First of all was the change in Shido’s initial plan. Originally the disposal of the mental shutdown customers would’ve occurred gradually after the election, though Shido wouldn’t have lived that far if Akechi got his way. It was either something had happened that Shido didn’t tell Akechi, or he was undergoing… A change of heart.

 

Impossible. The Phantom Thieves were done for, and only weeks after their leaders death, they couldn’t do anything. They didn’t even know Shido was the one behind it all.

 

That lead him to the dizziness. Was there something linking that and the Thieves? What about the phone? The only times phones had ever caused any sort of issue was when…

 

Akechi caught himself on this train of thought.

 

Impossible. What he had just considered was impossible. But if he did pursue that thought…

 

If he had been transported to the Metaverse by Sae Niijima… Impossible. She didn’t press any buttons of anything, and there was no way to activate an app without pressing it…

 

Unless you were… a hacker. With access to Kurusu’s phone. Futaba Sakura. She must have accessed it. But if he was in the Metaverse when he killed Akira… 

 

His mind and body struggled to accept this new thought. He even felt himself become physically sick as he contemplated the whole situation.

 

If you kill someone in the Metaverse, a cognitive version of someone… Outside of their own palace…

 

Akechi grinded his teeth together hard in order to suppress his anger. It didn’t work. In one quick movement he had placed his hands under the table and had thrown the thing onto its side.

 

Akechi stood in silence, a sadistic grin now donning his face. It all made sense now. Why their leader sacrificed himself and got captured at the casino. Why he felt the dizzy spell after meeting with Sae. Why he didn’t put up a fight as he was shot in the head. This was why there was unneeded hostility towards him from everyone but Akira. Somehow, they had known he was the traitor the entire time. Somehow they had predicted his plan and counteracted it. Somehow…

 

Akira Kurusu was still alive. He had escaped death in the most cunning way possible, definitely fitting the name “Joker”. And now he was going after Shido, going after the man Akechi had waited years to kill. He was going to steal Akechi’s vengeance, waste all these years of degrading himself as a murderer.

 

“Joker, Joker, Joker.” Akechi dragged his hand across the kitchen bench, knocking many appliances and utensils to the wooden floor, which he guessed he’d regret later. “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you all.”

* * *

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?”

 

“Yeah, whaddya want?”

 

“I happened to be passing by so it seemed polite to greet you. We’ll be filming together, after all. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.”

 

“Akechi…?”

 

“Filming? What, you a celebrity?”

 

“Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple times.”

 

“Oh…!”

 

“My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to attend… So, you’re going to have cake now? I missed lunch today, so I’m quite hungry myself…”

 

“Huh? cake…? What’re you talkin’ about?”

  
“Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about **delicious pancakes…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!  
> The next chapter should be done soon but it's a long one, a lot of edgy stuff in it.  
> Seeya next time.


	3. Blood of Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Akechi's final showdown.  
> The fate of his revenge hangs in the balance.

It was time.

 

Even though Goro Akechi predicted it, and had planned for this to happen, he could barely believe his eyes. The entire Phantom Thieves ensemble, making their way towards the exit of the engine rooms. He frowned. From his position he enact a surprise and murder them all, but he decided he’d rather have a fair fight. Nothing is more fair than justice, after all. He took a step towards the edge of his supports, which drew the attention of Akira, and jumped down to meet them. Surprise donned the faces of his former allies as he walked towards them.

 

“Long time no see.” Akechi spoke, watching the groups reaction closely.

 

Unsurprisingly, Ryuji Sakamoto was the first one to speak. “You!…”

 

Futaba, the young hacker, spoke up next. “Why’s he here…!?”

 

“Hmph.” Akechi began, “I’m impressed you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities.” He looked directly at Joker now. “You truly are interesting… Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances we could’ve been great rivals… Perhaps even friends.”

 

Akira frowned. Did the concept of being Akechi’s friend disgust him that much? How hilarious.

 

“It’s not too late.” He spoke, causing Akechi to laugh.

 

“Ahahahaha! How wonderful!” He joked. “You don’t allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relations or past selves… And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I’m envious… I wonder why we couldn’t have met a few years earlier, Akira…”

 

Ann Takamaki was the one to speak up next, a sad tone to her voice. “Akechi…”

 

“But… It’s no use talking in hypotheticals. That didn’t happen in reality.”

 

Makoto spoke up next, confused. “Akechi! Why are you cooperating with someone like Shido!? Don’t you see what this palace looks like? His true nature is-“

 

“Cooperating?” Akechi said mockingly, earning a confused look from the brunette. “What are you talking about!? I don’t care for Shido, or this country.” He crossed his arms in triumph. “All this is to make Masayoshi Shido… my father… acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him.”

 

Along came the voice of Yusuke Kitagawa, voicing the shock of the group. “Shido is your father?”

 

“Remember I said before, how my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man?” Akira nodded at Akechi’s question. “So I’m his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal. My mothers life turned for the worse after she had me… and she died. I was a cursed child for her too.”

 

“That’s horrible…” Ann spoke.

 

“I resented him, but he was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like me could do nothing. But… that’s when it happened…” Akechi chuckled. He threw his arms up in the air in a manic expression of excitement, reliving the beautiful and powerful memory. “That’s when I learned about the cognitive world! Someone, be it god or demon, gave me a chance. Back then, I couldn’t contain my laughter!”

 

Akechi’s voice had turned aggressive, beginning to unravel his calm persona to reveal his truly psychotic side. The Thieves readied themselves, sensing danger.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Ryuji swore. (Yes, he can actually swear. Surprising, I know.) Akechi looked back at him.

 

“Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society. How is that any different from the Phantom Thieves?”

 

“We’re not murderers!” Ann yelled, offended at his statement. Akechi swiped his hand through the air aggressively, anger building up inside of him.

 

“So what!?” He yelled. “Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I’m going to whisper in his ear. I will tell him the truth of who I really am! And that’s when I, an utter disgrace to the world, will rule over him. I will prevail!” 

 

Yusuke responded to his rant with disdain. “What a warped thought… It’s almost pitiable.”

 

“In just a few weeks my plan would have come to fruition…! But no, you just had to interfere…!” Akechi nodded, reminded of his near defeat, a grimace on his face. “I can still take it back though. I’ll just need to kill you all.”

 

Those words hung in the air until the response of the talking cat came. “Hmph, we won’t get killed for something like that. You talk big, but you’re nothing more than a little kid throwing a temper tantrum!”

 

“Don’t lecture me, you piece of shit!” Akechi spat, eyes narrowing in disgust as he pointed towards the cat and Joker. “I am going to personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So, Joker…” He smiled widely. “Rest easy and die.”

 

Akira drew his blade, a small antique knife that he always used. His eyes locked with Akechi’s, determination no doubt coursing through his veins. “Let’s finish this.”

 

“I agree. There is no need to speak any longer.”

 

“You sure sound confident.” Ryuji spoke, breaking the silence. “But don’t go pressing your luck. We already know all your tricks from back when you were working with us.”

 

“Joker…” Akechi began. “How could you be so successful while having such an idiot as your partner?”

 

“Huh? Quit bluffin’…!” Came Ryuji’s response.

 

“It’s no bluff.” Makoto said, stepping forward to be beside Akira. “If he truly is behind the mental shutdowns, he’s likely only shown us a fraction of his strength.”

 

Akechi chuckled once more. Such a smart girl. It’s a shame she’ll be slaughtered like this. “I’ll tell you all about my true power… while you die. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave.” Using his negative energy, he began to summon shadows. “Kill them.”

 

He drew his weapon and ignited it, the fake lightsaber shining a bright blue. “The mental shutdowns aren’t the only incidents people are talking about. There are also the breakdowns that turn people psychotic, creating accidents and scandals… Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people’s hearts psychotic. That’s right. It’s my power. One you don’t have!” 

 

Akechi chuckled as the Thieves readied their weapons. “Allow me to show you that even the feeblest of existences can gain tremendous power once the chains on it’s heart have been broken.” He motioned to the two shadows beside him. “Don’t underestimate these two. **Persona!** His second persona, Loki, came forth and turned the beasts psychotic. 

 

“What did he do!? These enemies are way stronger now! And that persona…” Futaba said, assuming her support position. Akechi chuckled again. He watched as the beasts fought, tearing their way across the battlefield in a rage. The Thieves of course dispatched them within minutes, leaving Akechi to approach them.

 

“Tch. Well done” Akechi spoke, his weapon ready to counter any incoming attacks. “Of course I didn’t expect you to be defeated by them.” He grinned. “You have deceived me and escaped death, after all. I wouldn’t give up my chance you to massacre you with my own two hands!”

 

He lunged at Akira with great speed, and two blades began to clash. Akechi’s strikes were all quick and furious while Kurusu’s were all tactically placed with skill. The others watched on with readied weapons, looking for an opening to strike. As Akira attempted to strike Akechi’s sword arm, he was parried and his blade was pinned to the side by Akechi’s.  
  
“No! Come, Anat!” Makoto’s persona sent a nuclear blast, which Akechi had to escape their deadly lock to evade. He spat on the group and scowled.

 

“Two can play at that game. Persona!” Robin Hood arose from Akechi’s heart and fired several deadly arrows in the brunette’s way. Unfortunately this created an opening for Haru Okumera to strike at him, the axe knocking him across the room and onto the floor.

  
“Don’t you touch my friends!” She yelled, recovering stamina from the blow. Akechi smiled as he recovered and ran towards her, lightsword ready to strike at her heart.

 

“Go down!” Akira’s voice rang through the engine room as Thor, his latest persona, struck Akechi with his hammer. Akechi recovered quickly enough to again engage in a duel with Akira, blades locking time after time. 

 

Akechi quickly evaded a strike and tore off his mask. “My skills exceed yours!” Robin Hood lunged at Akira, who only just managed to step away from the point of impact. “Why won’t you die-“ Akechi began right before Makoto’s fist made contact with his head, sending him a few feet across the floor. His lightsaber flew several feet in the opposite direction, now turned off. He began to recover but was failed by his throbbing head and burning lungs. He kneeled there for a minute as the others looked to him, eyes wide and fuelled by adrenaline.

 

“Damn it…!” Akechi choked out, so absorbed in his own defeat that he couldn’t hear the talking in front of him. He couldn’t lose here. He couldn’t come so far only to be killed by a bunch of hypocrites. He attempted to stand again, but was only met with another collapse, the only thing stopping his face from colliding with the floor being his hands reacting in time. “I’ll kill you! You’re all gonna die!”

 

“Will you please stop!?” Ann begged. “You’re fighting the wrong people! We both hate the same guy! Why do we have to go against each other!?”

 

Makoto spoke beside her, backing her up. “Killing us won’t make you happy.”

 

“But… I-” Akechi began, before being cut off by the imbecile Ryuji.

 

“This ain’t about what Shido says! You’re your own person! You gotta know that!”

 

Akechi slammed his fist against the floor, defeated. He had the will to go on, just not the strength. He had nowhere else to turn. “Damn it!” He yelled, a tear falling from his eye.

 

Futaba took a step forward from her position at the back. “You know… sometimes I think about that fake Medjed you guys made up… That was the worst trap… but if not for that, I don’t think I’d be here right now.” She realised she was trailing on and seemingly cut to the point. “Uhh, basically, it doesn’t matter where you start over!”

 

More sentimental crap as always. They couldn’t possibly understand the position Akechi was in. Since the day he was born he had no choice but to do this. No choice, since the start.

 

Perhaps that wasn’t true. Perhaps he did have a choice. But he made it a long time ago, ever since the first murder he committed. He needed to deliver justice, he needed revenge, he needed to avenge his mother.

 

“And you don’t really hate Joker, do you?” More pathetic bullshit from the cat. “That smile before we fought… Isn’t that how you really feel? Follow your feelings! Even if you think people hate you or don’t want you around, that’s-”

 

Akechi slammed his fists against the ground repeatedly, the built up anger inside of him finally releasing after all of these years. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!” The eyes of the Thieves widen. “Teammates!? Friends!? To hell with that!”

 

Akechi manages to stand, his anger reflected in his eyes. “Why am I inferior to you? I was extremely particular about my grades, my public image, so somebody would want me around!” He took a step forward, now more angry than ever. “I am an ace detective… a celebrity!”

 

Haru looked at him with eyes of pity. “Akechi-kun…”

 

He didn’t need pity. He didn’t even need friends or love anymore. All that would make him complete was justice. He couldn’t have what Akira had, and that was as clear as day. It far too late, he was simply too far gone.  
  
“But you…” Akechi spat, looking towards Akira. “You’re just some criminal trash living in an attic! So how…!? How does someone like you have things I don’t!? How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me!?”

 

Silence filled the room. Akechi had spilled his disturbed heart out to them, and it was incredibly shocking. Akira stood forward. “That’s not true. Look inside yourself. You-“

 

Akechi laughed with a mixture of sadness and fury. “Don’t give me that cliche bullshit!”

 

He could feel his rage and confusion eat away at him. His darker power surged inside of him, but he didn’t know what to do. For once, he was outmatched and unsure of what to do.

 

“What was that!?” Makoto exclaimed, looking at him with shock.

 

“A black mask?” Yusuke’s face was racked with confusion, his weapon almost dropping to the floor.

 

“So, you were behind the mental shutdowns after all…” Makoto realised, hand on her chin.

 

It all made sense now. Akechi’s true power had revealed itself to them, his true colours, literally showing themselves to the thieves. He could feel the same power as when he caused a breakdown inside of him, like a button waiting to be pressed. And there was no other choice left to be made.

 

“Oh, this is great.” He put his hand on his face, smile wider than ever. “I’m surprised, this is actually a first for me. I might even have to try my hardest against you. You know, I just came up with a fun little idea. I wonder how far I can go with this…”

 

“Fun?” Makoto said, stepping back.

 

“You wanted to see my powers didn’t you? Fine, I’ll show them to you!” He tapped into his heart, his inner hatred and loneliness being right there to control.

 

“Hahaha, I’ve never felt like this before! You’re right… I don’t give a damn about Shido’s acknowledgement. All I care about now is killing all of you!” He began to scream the words now, pulling the strings of his heart in such a way that felt empowering. “…to prove I’m better than you!”

 

He looked at them with the usual manic expression, chuckles escaping his lips every so often. “Here… I’ll show you who I really am! Come, **Loki!** ”

 

His true persona, one not manifested out of lies, came surging from within. He could feel his burning hatred inside of him, and could feel the disgustingly mocking outfit burn up and transform into his true disguise: a black suit of armour, surging with negative energy.

 

“Don’t make me laugh! Justice!? Righteous!? Keep that shit to yourselves!” He began to unleash waves of his hatred upon the room, a dark spiral of evil surrounding him. “You and your teammates piss me off!”

 

The cat looked up at him in astonishment. “He can use two separate powers? Then everything, even his appearance was a fake!”

 

“You’re going down! I’ll destroy you… Go down with me!” Akechi let out a long and wicked laugh. Laughing at all of the horrors he’s caused in his life, all of the people who hate or ignore him, laughing at the newfound ability to turn himself crazy.

 

“That bastard, he’s turned himself Psychotic!” Ryuji yelled.

 

“Now! Let’s see you drop dead, one at a time, in front of your precious friends!” He began to fuel himself, let all of the anger and despair take him. He pointed at Akira with fury, screaming with all of his power. “Die!”

  
Akira and his friends, weapons drawn, nodded to each other.

 

“You are the trash of society! I will kill you! Destroy you! Crush you!” Akechi yelled, readying his attack.

 

“You need to stop!” Akira yelled back, firing several shots at the black mask wearer. Akechi deflected them all with his red energy, smiling.

 

“Teammates are nothing but trash! I’m not letting you off!” Loki materialised before launching a dark blast towards Akira, who swiftly evaded but still took a hit.

 

“Come, Arsene!” Akira called, his own signature persona rising up to attack Loki. The two personas battled it out, waves of dark energy being sent back and forth. Akira and Makoto advance on Akechi as his persona is preoccupied, but he notices them.

 

“Go, now!” Akira yelled, readying his dagger for a strike. They both began to launch attacks on him, all of which he deflected.

  
Akechi took his weapon from the ground and ignited it, ready to strike his enemies. As they clashed, so did their personas with equal determination. Despite being outnumbered Akechi held his own against both Makoto’s fist strikes and the blade of his mortal enemy.

 

“Go to hell!” Akechi yelled, parrying both of his opponents strikes and knocking them both away from him. He then approached began to approach the downed Akira before he felt a strong grip on his leg. Looking down, he saw Ann’s whip knock him off his feet.

 

“We’ve got him!” Ryuji yelled, running towards Akechi with his mace. Akechi got to his feet just in time to parry the strike from the boy, using his foot to kick him away and slash at his chest. 

 

“You will die.” Akechi spat as Ryuji slowly stumbles to the floor in shock, grasping his wounded chest.

 

Ann screamed in horror as her best friend was dispatched, and approached with her submachine gun. Akechi turned to her as she fired several shots at him but like with Akira’s, her bullets made no impact.

 

“Incinerate!” Akechi yelled, his persona summoning great flames to engulf Ann. Of course, she survived, due to her persona Hecate making an appearance to protect her. Making her way towards him, she readies her whip. “Of course.” Akechi spat.

 

Ann attempts to use her whip to strike Akechi, but she misses and he grabs it. Pulling it with great strength, he sends her to the floor. “Stay down!” He yelled.

 

Akechi raised his blade to strike, when a few feet away, Ryuji groaned. “Ann! No!”

 

Akechi frowned, not noticing Yusuke and Haru approaching him.

 

“You’re just pieces of shit… who lick each other’s wounds! Anything goes… if you say you’re teammates!” He began to strike down when he felt a katana strike his chest, sending him flailing backwards.

 

“You’re the piece of shit!” Haru yelled, firing her grenade launcher in her opponents direction. As he scrambled to get away, Akira and Makoto rose.

 

“Take her down, Loki!” Akechi yelled, bringing a hail of blades down on Haru with his persona. Her persona took the brunt of the hit but a single blade struck her, knocking her to the floor.

 

“Noir!” Morgana’s voice rang out as he ran to her aid.

 

“Serves you right.” Akechi said, turning to see his first two opponents armed and ready again.

 

Makoto readied her fists. “I’m not going to let you win!”

 

“We aren’t going to.” Akira corrected her, now standing by her side.

 

Akechi smiled again. “Then die.”

 

Akechi lunged at them both with his blade, parrying the first strike of Akira’s and blocking Makoto’s first punch. Once again fighting them both, he does his best to defend himself. But the battle has worn him out, and he was no longer fit for another fast paced battle. Akechi called upon his persona for aid, desperate to strike at his enemy.

 

“Loki!” His persona came to his aid, a large blast of almighty damage striking Akira, knocking him back, though it didn’t keep him down for long.

 

“Give up!” Akira yelled, brandishing his weapon to strike once more. 

 

Akechi coughed, fatigue obviously taking him.

 

“Why are you… looking at me like that…!?” He spat, laser sword raised. “I’ve… I’ve succeeded until now… all by myself…! I don’t need teammates… I don’t…” Akechi began to falter. Makoto approached him, reaching out to him a sincere frown on her face. That would be her doom.

 

“Makoto, wait!” Akira yelled, but it was too late.

 

At the last second, Akechi grabbed Makoto’s hand and threw her onto the ground. Akira moved in to help, but Akechi raised his blade towards her throat.

 

“Stop this!” Akira shouted in desperation. Akechi smiled. This was the way to victory. “This isn’t you, Akechi-kun! It doesn’t have to be this way!”

 

Akechi growled in anger. “Don’t underestimate me!” He raised his blade to kill, but a gunshot distracted him. The bullet whirred past him, skimming his face and leaving a mark. The bullet came from below him, from Makoto, who gripped her revolver in fear.

 

“You little-!” Before Akechi could finish he was pushed off of Makoto by Akira. As he attempted to recover, Akira removed his mask.

 

“Odin!” A large spear was summoned, which came flying at Akechi, knocking him down to the floor yet again. This time, he stayed down.

 

Ryuji, with the help of Ann, got to his feet and approached the others. “You ready to call it quits?”

 

Akechi grimaced. “I know… I’ve had enough.” The atmosphere softened, there was no more hatred and anger, it had all been drained. “You’re so lucky… Lucky to be surrounded… By teammates who acknowledge you. And once Shido confesses his crimes, you’ll all be heroes.” Akechi exhaled deeply, a tear rolling down his cheek. “As for me, people will find out my past deductions were just charade. My fame and trust will vanish.” He chuckled sadly.

 

“…I see. So you were turning people psychotic, then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining forces with Shido.” Morgana commented.

 

Akechi chuckled again. “In the end… I couldn’t be special…”

 

“Dude, you’re more than special…” Ryuji said. 

 

“It pains me to admit,” Makoto began, “But your wit and strength far exceeds ours. We only defeated you by teaming up. I was honestly… envious of your natural ability. It was frustrating to see how much my sister trusted you…”

 

Haru looked at him with determination. “I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father, but… I sympathise with you. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults who took from you”

 

“But when you gained the power to fulfil that desire, you only used it for your own self benefit.” Yusuke spoke.

 

Futaba adjusted her glasses, in deep thought. “If you have the ability to use multiple personas, you probably have the same power as Joker… But because you went through life alone, the power you awakened was fuelled by lies and hate. Still, you thought that was enough, right? That part I totally get.” 

 

Yusuke nodded at her remark. “You excelled at everything over us… yet that was the one thing you lacked.”

 

Akechi knew he was right. His whole life was just a reinforcement of that fact. He had so much built up aggression and hate, but now that was expended, he felt empty.

 

“All right, let’s get back and get that calling card ready!” Ryuji said. He then turned to Akechi. “We’re gonna take Shido down. What’re you gonna do?”

 

Ann smiled. “It’d be a problem if you keep getting in our way…. Wanna come along and help us settle things?”

 

“Are you all idiots?” Akechi said, shocked at their honest forgiveness. “You should get rid of me… If you don’t want me getting in your way.” Akechi stumbled on his words, choking up. He knew no one would kill him. They’d never grant him the death he deserved. “You all are truly beyond my comprehension…” He was cut off by footsteps to his right. Followed by a chuckle. His chuckle, coming from somewhere else. 

 

The cock of a gun shook them all from their hopeful atmosphere. Akechi turned to see himself, wielding a pistol. It must’ve been a shadow. A shadow with a blank expression on his face.

 

“I’ll deal with the rest of you later.” The shadow said. Goro couldn’t believe his eyes. Shido’s version of him… Was going to kill him? “Captain Shido’s orders… He has no need for losers. Well… This just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway.”

 

Goro gasped for air, eyes narrowing in anger. “What…!?” He should’ve known. He should’ve known that Shido would betray him. He was far too powerful to be controlled after all.

 

“Did you truly believe you’d be spared after all the murders you undertook? Don’t tell me… Were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once? Oh, by the way, the captain says it’s time you receive retribution for causing the mental shutdowns.”

 

Goro stood, a smile on his face. “I see… I was wondering how he’d protect himself if I used my power to tear through his palace. Turns out you’re how. So he’s using a puppet to kill me… Sounds like something he’d do.”

 

“That’s right. I’ll do anything. But look at yourself… You’re the true puppet. You wanted to be acknowledged, didn’t you? To be loved? You’ve been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.”  
  
Of course. He knew he was used, but it was all for a good purpose, right? He had to have revenge. Those people he murdered. Wakaba… Okumera… What had he done? Become a murderer for revenge… Become no better than the man he was trying to kill… Murmurs from the Phantom Thieves were quickly silenced by the shadow Akechi.

 

“What’s all this nagging about? Want me to take care of you first!?” Shadow Akechi yelled, summoning several berserk shadows with his negative influence, just like Goro had done moments ago. “You know what? I’ll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay his death.”

 

The compromise was up in the air, but he knew no one would take it. He had to think of a way out of this situation, or face death… Maybe death was the better option. That’s when Akira stood forward, just a little bit. Temptation and anxiety was displayed on his face. Goro shook his head at Akira, who got the message but didn’t back down.

 

“Damn you!” Ryuji spat.

 

“You guys are all about doing things for others, aren’t you?” Shadow Akechi said. “Oh, that’s just the same as me. I’m going to take all the blame for our captain. I’ll die for him too.” 

 

“This is what Shido thinks of Akechi, even after making him help with the murders?” Makoto said, shocked.

 

Shadow Akechi turned to the real one. “Here, I’ll give you one last chance. Shoot them.”

 

Goro slightly nodded, understanding the choice laid out in front of him. He had a gun on him, materialised by the Meta-verse. He knew what he had to do, but he found himself lacking the strength to do it. It was tearing him apart from the inside. He laughed.

 

“I was such a fool.” Goro said.That’s when he drew his pistol and pointed it directly at Akira, just like last time. Killing him would be so easy, and this time he would stay dead.

 

“Yes, that’s the you our captain wishes to see. Do it for real this time. Make him disappear.”

 

Akira’s face softened in resolve. He must have been used to betrayal.

 

“…Don’t misunderstand.” Goro said. “You’re the one who’s going to disappear!”

 

Goro turned and fired upon his Shadow, who fell to a staggered stance. He then pointed the gun back in Akira’s direction. These shadows were prepared to kill, and the cognitive version of himself wouldn’t stop hunting him. No matter what, he had to stay to finish the job. No matter how much he wanted to join the Phantom Thieves in their quest, he couldn’t. He had to die. And that’s why he pulled the trigger to hit the button on the wall. The watertight bulkhead door closed, closing him off from the Thieves.

 

“Akechi!” Goro heard Ryuji’s yell from beyond the wall.

 

“Just hurry up and go!” He yelled back, tears rolling down his face.

 

“You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Yusuke shouted.

 

“The real fools… are you guys. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago. You would have all perished… if you had tried to face these with me weighing you down.” Akechi coughed several times, leaning on the wall for support.

 

“Akechi-kun!” Makoto yelled. Why was she so worried when Akechi had just tried to impale her minutes ago?

 

“Let’s make a deal… You won’t say no, will you?” Akechi’s tears ran hot down his face, his desperation growing with every breath he took. “Change Shido’s heart… In my stead… End his crimes… Please!”

 

Silence awaited him for moments until Akira responded. “I promise.”

 

Akechi nodded, taking deep breaths to manage his fear.

 

“You bastard!” His Shadow self yelled. He had finally recovered, which meant Akechi’s time was up.

 

“So… My final enemy was a puppet version of myself…” Akechi grimaced, raising his gun to his Shadow, who had already trained his on Akechi.

 

“Akechi-kun!” He heard a yell come from the other side of the wall.

 

“Isn’t there someway to get this open!?"

 

Maybe this was a fitting end. The boy, born from nothing to be forced into a life of misery… A boy whose happiness was right in front of him, but he was too far into his hole that he never realised. A boy who became a puppet for revenge. Akechi took deep breaths as his tears stung his eyes. That boy was not innocent, but he was not beyond redemption. Goro Akechi smiled one last time to meet the scowl of his shadow . His light and his darkness, face to face, symbolic of the inner struggle he has had his entire life.

 

Goro Akechi, with the hope of the Phantom Thieves resting on his shoulders, pulled the trigger.

 

_But so did his shadow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that.  
> Hope someone enjoyed.  
> Fun Fact: That fight scene was written to Star Wars music.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing edgy stuff.  
> I also refuse to call the main character Ren Amamiya.  
> For now.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
